Twisted Maze
by Aaoki
Summary: Aaoki and Itami get a mission to go to Fayte's Creek to help solve a murder.. What they find there is more than their original mission of course. In fact, they find a whole web of lies and secrets of unknown to the general public. RxS SephCloud.
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

Author's Note :)

Alright, this is my first fic so be nice!! Here's a better summary than the first one on the outside.  
Aaoki and Itami receive a mission from the higher ups that they have to help with a murder case that no one seems to be able to solve. They are extraordinary in combat _and_ they have supernatural abilities. Their powers are hidden to most except the military officers that have high positions. When they get to the town in which the murder happened, Fayte's Creek, they'll meet the KH characters and a web of lies that people came up with to hide themselves.

Alright, a quick note... I know this chapter is slightly boring, but as of April 25th, it is more interesting. The reason it is are so boring is because it's an information chapter.

Rated M for language and themes, I guess.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY KINDGOM HEARTS CHARACTERS. All OC's are of my own creation as well

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep. BEEPBEEPBE—Slam.

A hand retracted from the alarm clock and an ocean of midnight black hair spilled out from a cocoon of covers. The hair lead to a fair-skinned head with long eyelashes and pristine lips and as the eyes opened they revealed sky blue-grey crystalline eyes. Whipping the covers off the bed, there exposed a body that was about 5'6'', lean and fit. Donned on that body was a simple black tee-shirt with a picture of a lotus and a pair of loose pajama pants. This was Aaoki.

"Itami get up. Remember how the Colonel said that we needed to go talk to the Head of our Detective Agency? Yeah, well that's today..." Aaoki grumbled from the top bunk. Itami rose from the bottom bunk with a strangled groan. While muttering a "That's today, eh?", she trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Approximately 60 seconds later, she came out again.

"Aaoki, where are my clothes?! I can't find them." Itami called, walking out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"They're right here, genius. Remember you took them out of the bathroom so you could… Wait a sec. Why _did _you take them out?" Aaoki asked from her position next to the door, but she only got a confused stare in return. Aaoki picked up a pair of midnight black skinny jeans and a black tank top fused with beautiful silver ancient rune markings spurting out in random directions. "Oh, wait. Sorry that one's mine" She stuck her tongue out and put down her outfit to hold up another. This one was a tunic. It had black pants that were ripped in various places and the actual tunic was a delicate dark violet fabric with white swirled designs along the collar and sleeves. Itami grabbed the top and pants, grunted thanks, then retreated back to the bathroom.

She later emerged all cleaned up. Her hair complimented the dress beautifully. While her bangs fell to her chest area, the rest of her hair remained just past her shoulders. Her hair was blue tipped and it moved swiftly like ocean waves as she walked towards the table to begin breakfast.

... and as she reached the table, there was no food on it.

"Uhh, Aaoki?!!" She called out to the bedroom area. "It was your turn to cook dammit!!"

"… Oh. Sorry, I'll get right to it!" Aaoki answered as she strode into the kitchen with her jeans and tank top on. As soon as she passed through the open door the kitchen, she fell flat on her face. Her hair fanned out behind her as Itami was silent for a grand total of about five seconds. Then, the laughing started. The damages? One Itami on the floor laughing with multiple bruises muttering 'you soooo pulled a Collette' and one angry as hell Aaoki retorting 'I did not!'. Although, one angry Aaoki wasn't enough though because when she walked up to the stove, she found a pile of crap. No, literally. What once had been a fine Gemini stove was now a blackened, deflated pile of a wannabe stove. Aaoki's anger flared slightly, it could now be seen in the dangerous red aura that surrounded her. Nevertheless, being civil was one of her strong points when angry. Well, sortof.

"Itami. What _exactly_ happened do to our stove…?"

"Hm? Oh that. It wasn't working so I got really pissed then summoned some wind to loosen the joints... and some lightning because it still was not working. I tried to be gentle, I really did. But it ended up breaking anyway… but I got my satisfaction. That's all that matters, right?" Itami smiled with unnatural sweetness, sensing Aaoki's anger.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope!"

"Sweet Shiva." Aaoki brought her hand to her head to run through her hair. "How the hell am I going to cook now?! … Oh. I could use _rewind_… but, then I'd knock out one of the handful of times I could cast it."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter, you have pleeeenty other spells to cast… and plus. We only need our abilities during battles against monsters and humans that we fight"

"Good point. Better than buying a new one, eh? Oh, but if you do this ever again, I swear to Valefor that I will send you to hell and back."

Itami simply pouted and turned her head.

"Good." As soon as she muttered the word, a casting circle spread beneath Aaoki's feet. Placing her arms in front of her and keeping her hands sharp, she spoke in a smooth voice. Her eyes tinted to an aqua blue.

_I, who steps into the entity of time and space itself, commands thee, to bring back time on what is broken and render it anew. REWIND!!_

A large crystal blue orb with roman numerals and clock hands in reverse appeared around the broken stove. Moving backwards with rapid speed, the stove fixed itself and eventually was restored to its former functionality.

"That's better." Aaoki said, wiping her forehead. "Now if only I could cast that spell more. It would make my life so much easier... oh well! Time to eat!" She said as she clicked the stove on and began cooking some food.

----

As you've probably noticed these girls aren't ordinary, at least, I hope you've noticed that. If you hadn't, I would fear for your observation ability. But anyway, a quick intro for them. They are, at the age of 17, working in the military slash detective agency. They each work in a special field; for Aaoki its martial arts. She could render any enemy to its knees in a couple of moments. And for Itami it is weapons specialization. She specializes in far away combat. If you gave her a bow and arrow and asked her to hit a small target a few hundred times she will. They are both powerful as hell and are valued as part of the military. But that's not all. They each control two elemental and two unique abilities. Aaoki houses the Fire and Darkness element and also controls time and sound while Itami houses Wind and Lightning and has empathy and curse seals.

---

When the food was finished, both the girls got some and began eating.

"So what do we have to do today?" Aaoki asked.

"Besides seeing the Head Detective? We have to look at some reports and Colonel wanted something." Itami replied.

"Alright then. Lets go." Aaoki said as they headed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT FLASHBACK: TWO DAYS AGO**

Footsteps echoed in an empty hallway as a lone shadow strut forward. The destination: The single door at the end of the hall which leaked a bright, fluorescent light. As the shadow's hand stretched out to touch the doorknob, the door flung open and caused the hand to retract with catlike agility.

"Tarzan!! There you are!! We've been waiting – we can't decide anything without your output…" A guy with short red hair exclaimed. He immediately reached forward to hug him.

"Calm down Tigger!!" Tarzan said, hugging back. His face suddenly turned serious. "Okay, so what have you gotten so far?" Tarzan looked at the occupants of the room. There was Belle, Ariel, Snow White, and Tigger– head members of the military. Belle spoke out.

"Well, actually, we have decided one thing. We need people to go out and assist with the Fowli case… but we just don't know who yet…"

"Ohoho!! I have an idea. Those two girls, they seem pretty competent. What were their names again? Aaoji and Isami? Noo… Oh!! Aaoki and Itami! Them!! They are prodigy types! Maybe _they_ can get some insight…" Tigger exclaimed.

"I guess they _are_ somewhat intelligent. And well they are powerful. Yeah. I guess that would be a good idea. We'll send them both because I hear they work well together." Tarzan agreed. "So what other problems do we have?"

"Well we have…

_And the night continued with reeeeally interesting military business conversation.._

**END IMPORTANT FLASHBACK**

"Iiiiiitami!!! We're going to be late!!" Aaoki called from one end of the hall. Itami was casually making her way to the intimidating door of the Head Detective.

"C'mon. We never get any good missions these days! And I don't want to see the Head Detective." She replied.

"It doesn't matter. The military is a place whe we help the world. Well at least, it is to me. We take our missions to either save those poor people with special abilities from discrimination and stop the spread of knowledge of magick (those who awaken it are usually good people, and the people who find people who have it and try to awaken it themselves are usually bad and powerhungry, remember?) or solve cases to help the general public. All that, AND, we have the detective unit that solves the cases part of what I just said… and today, we are seeing him to get our mission! That means we'll actually get a good one this time! And plus. Why _wouldn't_ you want to see the Head Detective? He's so hot." Aaoki said with a proud pose.

"Well, when you put it that way… except for the last part, ugh, fine. I'll hurry up. But, by the way, he's _so_ not hot." Itami disagreed and they opened the door and walked into the Head Detective's office.

"Took you guys long enough. The higher-ups got a mission for you guys." The gorgeous man stated calmly. His name was Mickey, but despite that childish name, he had long ebony hair that reached his shoulders and bangs that framed his fair-skinned face. He had a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"You guys are going to assist on the Myde case. You know, the one with the woman who died in the huge car explosion, and one of her sons _almost_ died. But when he got to the hospital, he was almost completely healed! We suspect special power involved, obviously. You guys are going to just find out what happened. The people on that case already are really smart (and know about the magick in the world) and are getting nowhere with the case. We sent them home. The higher-ups think that you guys could do it if you actually infiltrated the school and get some information. The people of the town have already forgotten about the boy, but the woman who died is still a big deal to them. So don't bring it up until you befriend them. So befriend the older son, Sora… visit the father, Demyx Myde. Get inside info, you know the drill. Oh! Also. You have to figure out who set the car to explode. Because it was not by normal causes. So yes. Those two things. That _is_ it right? Yeah, i think so....."

"Aah. Cool! We get a legit mission!! That's not training the froshies!" Aaoki exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. Itami smiled.

"Yup"

"Sweet. When do we leave?" Itami asked.

"Tonight. We want to close this case as fast as possible… Although, I'm not sure it will end anytime soon."

"Okay. We have the rest of the day to pack, right?"

"That's right. We already made living arrangements and such. You'll be living at 647 Byte Place. It's a nice house, close to the family's home and the school. Its fully equipped with beds, furniture, fake ID's… some money too. Good luck."

"Alrighties. Be seeing ya Detective!"

"That's HEAD detective to you!!" Mickey said jokingly as the girls started to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, since we have to pack for an _extended_ mission. I expect it will take a long time… the rest of the day. So bye!" Itami stalked out and made a direct course for their shared room to begin her long day of packing. Aaoki followed her, thinking of what to pack.


	2. Chapter 2: Fayte's Creek

Auuuuuuthor's note!

Alright! So here's where the action starts~ Enjoy!! I worked hard to make it longer than the last :) Oh, and the beginning shall be explained in due time!

Also, their mission is to find out who made the car explode (magick is kept low-key due to abuse of it, and magick made the car explode because no other cause was found) and find out information about the son that almost died, aka Roxas, and the son that is his twin, Sora. I realized that I didn't explain that too well. I'll fix it eventually. **It's now fixed** (on April 25th)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, I only use it! How many times must I tell you people?! :) Also. The Howling belongs to Within Temptation! (i absolutely love them!!!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momma?" A lone voice called out through a sea of darkness.

"Yes, dear?" A soft voice responded.

"Why can't I feel things with my hands?"

"Aw, honey… it's okay. You needn't worry about something like that. It's perfectly normal…" A sad tone struck the mothers' voice. It cried out softly, in a silent agony unheard to the little boy.

"Oh okay, thanks mommy!!" The boy responded, his voice exuberant.

"Anytime dear."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

7:30

"Aaoki, are we there yet?"

"No, for the millionth time; WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!!"

"Ah, okay"

"Good. Glad we're clear on that."

"Aaoki, are you sure we're not almost there?"

"ERRGHHHH" Aaoki slammed her hands on the steering wheel and skidded to the side of the road. "Look, Itami, as much as I want to be there too, I can't drive any faster without breaking any laws. We left 15 minutes ago, and we're not going to be there for another FOUR hours. So sit tight and let me drive, already"

"Sheeeesh. Party pooper."

-:-:-:-:-:-

A good four hours later the girls found themselves in a quaint little town called Fayte's Creek. The town had its own school system, the high school named Destiny High. The houses of the town all circled around the single center-point of town (a large, beautiful, and sparkling fountain), and it was urban legend that if you ever fell into the fountain you'd be cursed… but then again, that's just the urban legend they heard from Mickey some time ago.

Anyway, Aaoki and Itami drove up to Byte Place and soon found their number, 647. The house itself was somewhat small, but it was perfect for two people. The garden was brimming with flowers and the grass was a vibrant green. The shudders were a sky blue and the house was pure white. In short, it was small but lovely. Aaoki walked up to the front door.

"Wooaaaah. This place is amazing!!!"

"I know!! I cant wait to put our stuff away and just relax inside…"

"Aaaaaah, that's going to be so blissful… until tomorrow. We 'start' school then."

"UUUHHGGGH. Please, don't remind me. I don't want to go through school. _Again_,"

"Its okay. Really, honestly, I think it's okay. And because we already learned it, so it can't be too hard. Like, we know how to do math – very well, and science is easy, and English is the easiest to understand…"

"Hmm, you do have a point there." Itami sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess I can handle a couple weeks/months of school"

"Good girl"

Itami smiled and slowly began to pack her bags. There weren't much, for both girls, just clothing and toiletries. Oh wait, they had brought weapons, technology… and of most importance, their iPods.

After unpacking, the girls went up to their rooms and went to sleep in preparation for their 'first day of school'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY**

_When we start killiiiiinggggg, its all coming doooown right now… from the night that we created, I wanna be awake –_

"Ngggh" Itami groaned as she crawled out of her bed as her cell phone alarm blared Within Temptation's _The Howling_. "Ugh… I hate loud alarms, right Aaok—Aaoki?"

"In the bathroom!"

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go make some breakfast." Itami slid out of bed and got to the fridge. Surprisingly there was a lot food in it. _The military's detective division was pretty smart…_she thought while gazing over what she could make. Pancakes are always good right? So by the time she was finished making them, Aaoki came out of the bathroom; showered and refreshed with a school uniform. The uniform consisted of 3 parts. The skirt was plaid but it was all blue and it extended to Aaoki's mid-thigh. The shirt was pure white button-down, with a really soft fabric, and on the left a picture that seemed like the school insignia. The insignia was a star shaped banana slightly tilted to the left and one tip was behind the lettering '_Destiny High'__._ The last part was a blue plaid tie, which was weird because it was a girl's uniform. _But hey! A uniform's a uniform, _Itami thought.

Aaoki wore her signature black sneakers, the one's that are best for running… and kicking. With them, she wore navy blue stockings that reached her knees. She had a necklace that suppressed her powers so normal people wouldn't notice it leaking out of her. The necklace was a thin silver chain that held a teardrop shaped amethyst stone. Itami had one too, except it was kind-of bluish. Silver jewelry donned her right wrist and she had her hair up in a half-pony.

"Your turn" Aaoki said while pointing to the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll take one after breakfast."

"Okay" Aaoki said as she joined Itami to breakfast

"Schoo, vats on da venou fo toay?"

"?"

Itami swallowed, "So, what's on the venue for today?"

"Oh. Well as you know, school… and finding this 'Sora' person… the usual intro stuff"

"I hate intro stuff…. Meh. Oh well. You're probably going to end up doing it anyway."

"Shut up. So yeah. I think we need to get going. Since we're 3rd years they would want us to be on time. Responsibility and crap."

"Good point… Sora's a 3rd year too, hopefully. I don't want to do a lot of digging to find out who he is slash where he usually is after school."

"Agreed. I think he's 3rd year too… either that or he's younger… which his unlikely because he's supposedly 17ish."

"Coolio"

"Alrighties!!" Aaoki stuck a fist in the air in a victory pose and then began to eat. She suddenly stopped. "… OH. MY. GOD. I totally forgot!! One of us has to go in early to sign us in saying that we're here!! Shit!"

"Well, I'm in no condition to go.. I haven't even showered. I'm sorry, looks like it's gonna be you" Itami winced. "I'm sorry"

"S'all right. I really don't care, I like the morning wind. Anyways, guess I'll catch you later!"

"Laters"

"See ya."

Aaoki sprinted out the door. Itami looked at her food and sighed.

"Silly girl. Oh well, gotta love her, um, memory. Or lack thereof."

As Itami finished up her breakfast she stopped dead in her tracks at a soft creaking sound.

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeek._

"Who's there?!"

_Creeeeeeek CREEEEEEK_

"WHO'S. THERE??!!"

_Creeeeee—_

"That's it. HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!— 呪いシール!!" (Curse seal)

_Hiiissssssssssss………_

"A hiss? That can't be good at all. HAAAAA! 呪いシール!!!"

The snake-like sound dissipated into the air and left a very confused Itami.

"What the hell _was_ that…?"

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Aaoki found herself running down the confusing streets of Fayte's Creek. She had realized about 5 minutes ago that she could have just used the car, but she was too far from the house by then. And even still, she didn't think that the school would let her park because they were assholes and didn't want to have extra parking for 3rd years. Or any year really… so said Mickey anyway. It was all staff. _Damn administration…_Aaoki thought. Thank God this town was somewhat small; therefore everything was in walk able distance … So then the use of a car is somewhat useless…. Plus walking is healthier…

So anyway, while Aaoki was debating the use of a car in this new town a tall brunette crashed into her from behind. They toppled to the ground. The brunette immediately tried to get up. He kinda fell over again though. His mouth opened really wide, and in really fast words he said;

"Ohmygosh!! I'm so sorry!" He had spiky hair that looked like it exploded, but somehow it fit him. _Wow, that must take a long time to style_… Aaoki sighed. He had crystal blue eyes that seemed to shine in the rising sun and they were brimming with kindness and alarm. As Aaoki tried to turn around so she could get up she brushed her hand across his hair._ Wow! I wish my hair was that soft!!!_ The boy was wearing what seemed like the boy's version of the Destiny High school uniform. It had a pair of dark navy blue pants and a pure white shirt. There was a picture of the insignia near the left breast pocket. The tie had—it was… Not. There. _What the hell? The girls have to wear a tie, and the guys have nothing of it! The nerve!_

The brunette got up and held out a hand to Aaoki, "Here, let me help you up… Waaahhh! Are you okay?!" He asked when he saw her knee. There was a small scratch on thought nothing of it as she took Sora's hand and got up.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm as strong as they come! But hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..... Oh!! That uniform! Do you go to Destiny High?"

"I _will_ if I sign in at the main office," Aaoki laughed.

"Oh!! So you're one of the new girls!! Cool, let me show you around! It _is_ the duty of the tennis team's very own _CAPTAIN_." The boy held his hands on his hips as he seemed proud of the accomplishment. "Well, actually it isn't my duty… but still.." As the boy kept rambling Aaoki tried to politely refuse the offer,

"Naw, that's oka—"

"My name's Sora, what's yours?"

_Sora? I'm pretty sure that's the eldest son's name…I better let him lead me around. But he's so… so… out there. Oh well. Better put on a good face!_

"My name's Aaoki, pleasure to meet you! And it would be awesome if you lead me around" Aaoki smiled cheekily. _This might be hard… Itami?? Where are you when I need you.........?_

"Cool! First, you said that we need to sign you in right? That means we have to go to school early and talk to the secretary. Alright, to the main office then! This way!" Sora said while moving towards what she guessed was the school.

_Okay… time for some small talk!_ Aaoki thought against her better judgment.

"So you said you were the captain of the… um, what team?"

"Oh! Yeah! I'm on the tennis team! Our school's famous for it… we almost won the nationals!!" Sora said with shining eyes. "And my brother, Roxas, we're a doubles team! And we are amazing, if I do say so myself. Plus, he just got better from the acci—um. The flu!" Sora laughed nervously. If Aaoki was a normal run-of-the-mill girl, she probably wouldn't have noticed the slip of the tongue that Sora made. But hey, she's not.

_So he IS the Myde boy. Thank the Gods! I am so lucky today! I probably __should__ ask him about the accident… but I shouldn't push it. But something IS up with it, obviously,_ Aaoki thought. _But I definetly should join the tennis team. Itami should too. It would be the best way to get information, and we could play doubles!_ Aaoki smiled at the thought. She and Itami made the best team in everything.

"What'cha smiling about?" Sora asked with an innocent face.

Aaoki blinked. "Oh, hah hah, I was just thinking of joining the tennis team."

Sora's face literally lit up. Almost like a bunch fireworks went off in his brain. Obviously, he was into tennis!

"Oh my gosh!! That's a great idea!!!"

"What's a great idea, Sora?" A slick voice said out of nowhere.

"Eh? Oh, Riku!" Sora blushed and ran up the voice's owner. It was a guy who was walking into the mostly deserted street from a small side street. The man had a Destiny High uniform (without a tie as well). Aaoki sighed and looked at his head. Stunning silver hair ran from his pale face down to his shoulders and aqua blue shined from his eyes. A laughing expression took over his face as Sora ran up to him, looked both ways down the street to make sure no one was looking and pecked his lips. The silver haired man grabbed Sora's waist and pulled in for a deeper kiss. The pair quickly pulled apart when they realized Aaoki's presence.

"Oh, shi- snap…" Sora said slowly, as if he didn't want to scare her off. But Aaoki was no homophobe. She was the opposite really. But no, she wasn't a fangirl either.

"Oh! Don't mind me! You two continue!" Aaoki said as she waved her hands in front of her to hide the slight reddish tint that her face took on. Riku placed his hands Sora's waist.

"No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. You're new… you're probably not used to this kind of stuff. I mean first day here, and 'bam!' two guys making out. It would scare anyone not used to it! And now, you probably won't join the tennis team…" A pout found its way to Sora's face. Sora had puppy dog eyes, very good ones apparently.

"Oh don't be silly! Of course I'll still join!" Riku's hands tightened around Sora slightly… but enough to be noticed by Aaoki. She quickly added, "Because I love tennis!"

Sora's face brightened as he looked up to Riku. He was scowling at Aaoki, as if trying to figure out who she was. I mean, if you see your boyfriend talking with a girl out of the blue, you have the right to want to know who she is. Sora ignored the look, he understood Riku enough to know that it was normal, and started to talk;

"Riku! Guess what? This girl's one of the new girls and she already wants to join the tennis team!! Aren't I good? And I'm gonna show her around" Sora gave a cheeky grin to Riku. Instantly, Riku's face became friendly (probably because Sora was so nice to her) as he released one of his hands from Sora and extended it in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Riku. I'm the vice captain of the tennis team. Nice to meet you."

Aaoki returned the gesture and said with a smile, "Hey, I'm Aaoki. Pleasure to meet you."

"Cool, so you're new and already decided on a team to join. That's pretty impressive." Riku smiled.

"Well yeah!" Aaoki smiled and looked at her watch. As her eyes widened, she said, "So, I'd better get going then. I have to sign in at the office." Sora opened his mouth to say he would show her where it is, but Aaoki cut him off and said, "Naw, it's okay. I can find it by myself"_ I __am__ a military officer by the way… I'll survive._ "So you can spend time with your boooyfriend" She said aloud with a smirk. The Sora blushed and Riku smiled. Suddenly Sora spoke.

"Oh! Before I forget!" He said. "No one besides the starter part of the tennis team really knows about our relationship. They think we're best friends… so would'ya mind keeping it low key?"

"No problemo"

"Cool! I'll see you around then…" Sora waved with one free hand, the other remained around Riku.

_Man, those two are close. Cute though… Alright, time to find the main office!_ Aaoki thought as she started running towards the school. Well, it had to be the school because even though it looked like a church, there was a huge sign that specifically said; Destiny High.

_This is going to be one helluvan interesting case,_ Aaoki thought as she entered through its large doors and into the darkness that was in its depths.


End file.
